


You and I

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie has a condition causing him to need braces on his legs,he's bullied everyday for it,until he gets help from Brian May,Brian is the smart kid of the school,straight A's while Freddie is an all F's student,Freddie's 14,Brian's 13 almost 14.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**Backstory:Freddie has a condition causing him to need braces on his legs,he's bullied everyday for it,until he gets help from Brian May,Brian is the smart kid of the school,straight A's while Freddie is an all F's student,Freddie's 14,Brian's 13 almost 14.** _

** _..............................._ **

_**September 7th Monday(two days after Freddies 14th birthday)** _

_**Freddie's p.o.v** _

Hey,i'm Freddie Bulsara and i'm fourteen.I have to wear stupid leg braces,i hate it.I have some weird condition that causes this.I do get bullied for it,i literally can't walk without them.It hurts to try to walk without them.I don't like it,i always question if i'm different.I hate being bullied.It's hurtful.My parents don't do anything about it,i'm starting year nine.I got ready for school,i live in a dorm,alone.it hurts to get out of bed,i put on my leg braces and carefully lowered myself off the bed.

I brush my teeth and put on my shoes,i was already dressed.I left my bag in the dorm,i left my dorm,went to class."FREAK!",Paul shouts,he's one of my bullies,i ignored him,kept walking to class,i kept my head down low.i get to class,sat in my place.I fail all my classes every year.I am going to be honest,it hurts to sit as well,i usually bite my lip to avoid pain.

I sat down,got my test results back,failed again.I hate Math."stay after",my teacher,Mrs Williams says,i nodded.The bell rings an hour later,i stayed behind,i got up with a little trouble,i tried to walk.i tighten the braces,i walk to her desk and grip it."Freddie,this is Brian,he'll tutor you because of your bad grades",she says,i nodded,left class.Went to my dorm.I went over to my bed and carefully laid on it.I started drawing in my book,a knock at the door interrupts,"its open!",i call out.Of course.

I sat up with pain,i can't bend my legs.It hurts.i went to the kitchen,took painkillers."oh hi Brian",i said,"hi",he said,we got on with the tutoring,Paul came in and went for me,beating me up.My braces were taken again.he left my room.I couldn't get up.I was in pain,"help please",i said through the tears.Brian got up and left.Dick.

I put on the leg braces and eased myself up.I had classes the rest of the day,i didn't go.I stayed in my dorm,i took off the braces.

**_ The next morning  
September 8th Tuesday _ **

Great another new day of bullies,i got dressed and put the braces on,i gently got off the bed and brushed my teeth.After,i got going to class ready to be bullied,"Freak!",Paul shouts.I ignore him.he pushes me into a locker and beat me up again,the braces came off,i can't stand without them.It hurts to get them on myself.I tried to get them on,i wipe my eyes in pure pain,one of the teachers saw luckily my favourite teacher,Mrs Rivera."Freddie?",she said.

"please help me?",i ask,she nodded and helped me get them on,helping me up.I was sore with walking,she's my spanish teacher.i had her next,she helped me walk to her class.I sat in the front.Spanish for me is hard to do,she helps me within the lesson.I do a couple friends,Roger and John,"hey squirt",Roger says,"go away",i said."no,brown eyes",Roger again teased.The bell rings,we went to roger and Johns dorm.

"how's your day been?",John asked,"Shitty",i said."beat up twice",i said."awe",Roger says,"piss.off",i said,"i have a tutor for math",i said."Brian?",Roger asked,i nodded"i know him",John says"he's a right dick once you get to know him",John says.

I sat down on the bed."i hate this",i said."we know you complain every day",Roger says,"you would feel the same if you were me",i said.I had to go to my dorm.

_**A week later  
September 14th Saturday** _

It's been a week,i hate the brace.,i rarely slept.I got up,put on the braces got off the bed,brushed my teeth,got dressed for the day.I had to get them tightened.My parents don't care.

I went to get them tightened,it hurt.It gets done within the school.Once its done,the school nurse helps me stand.i go and walk forward.I went to find Roger and John."Boo",i said,"hey dick",Roger says,"piss off",i said.Paul came to us,mainly for me."leave him alone",Roger says.it hurt to stand.i had to put my weight on Roger."leave him alone Paul!",Roger says."he's freak!",Paul says."the only freak here is you",John retorted.

We were called to the front office,well i was.Roger and John came with me,they had an arm around me.Am i dreaming?George Michael stood in front of us."This has to be a dream",Roger whispers to us."i know",i said in a whisper."this can't be real",i said"who did this",John says,"that's what i want to know",i said.

We were all still wondering why this is happening,i saw my parents behind him.I raise an eyebrow.my dad pulled me."ow",i said.he knows full well i can't walk."did you do this?!",i ask"yes",my mum said,"mama",i said."what the heck is going on?",i ask."Well you see,~",dad cut her off."we're giving you up!",he blurted"i knew it",i snapped,i walked away.Roger and John follow,"what happened?",Roger asked,"they're giving me up,i'm not their son anymore",i said.

I wipe my tears,"Bidah",mama says,"leave me alone",i said,"look at me",she says,i do,she hugs me."i still love you remember that,George is adopting you anyway",she says,"What?!",i said."yea",she says,she kisses my forehead then leaves.I look at roger and John."did i hear right?",Roger says,"did she just say,he's adopting me?!",i snapped."i'm fourteen,i can look after myself",i mumble.I went to my dorm.

I sat on my bed.it does hurt to hear that.I was upset,i didn't want to be given up.I was happy with my mum,dad,sister."ITS NOT FAIR!",i said into my pillow,i was crying."Freddie?",Roger says,"piss off",i said."Freddie,look at me",he says,"leave me alone!",i said."i know i'm a faggot Rog,stupid buck tooth boy",i said,"don't say that",he says."Piss.Off",i said."i'm not being adopted,i was happy before",i said."George Michael out of everyone!,he's my bloody idol",i said,"you might want to read this",Roger says,i grab the paper.

I read over it."he signed it",Roger says."i'm not signing this",i said."you kinda have to",Roger says,"oh hell no i ain't",i said."i rather be here for the rest of my school years",i said.Roger pulls out another bit of paper"my parents did it to me",Roger says."So that means",i said"We're brothers from other mothers",he said,"George adopted you too",i ask,"sadly yes",Roger says,"he's twenty one!",i said."we're 14",i said.

"please sign it!",Roger begs,"i'll think about it",i said,Roger stayed in my dorm for the night.

**_ The next morning Sunday _ **

"Morning Rog",i said."fine,i'll sign it",i said.i do.Roger helped me get the braces on.i got dressed with Rogers help,"he's waiting for you",John says."give us a few",Roger says,"okay",John says.me and Roger do smoke at fourteen.

"i can't believe this,we get to leave our dorms and go live with him",he squealed."yea i know",i said.we got help with out stuff,my stuff was already in my bag,i didn't have much,"i want to say bye to my favourite teacher",i said,"wait Mrs Rivera?",Roger asked,"yea",i said,"she's my favourite too",he said,we both had bought her flowers.

We go to her class,we had our bags."come in boys",she says"for me?",she asked,"yea",Roger says,"We're leaving",i said."i'm gonna miss you both",she says,she hugged us"especially you",she said to me,i blushed.We left,i still had slight trouble walking."i'm scared rog",i said."i know",he said.Roger wrapped his arm around me,it helped me to walk a little."it hurts",i said."i'm not carrying you",Roger says."please",i said,"No",he says."lean on me",he says,i do,Roger kept his arm around me,we walk out to George's car.

My leg braces needed to be tightened,Roger knew how to do it,since i taught him.he does it for me.George has a Rolls Royce."hi boys",he says,i roll my eyes."Freddie",Roger warned,i glare at him.I saw Mrs Rivera run out to us,"boys",she said,"yes miss?",me and Roger say."here",she says,we hugged her."take care",she says"we will",we pouted.We got one last hug from her,we gave her the address.We got into the car.Roger helped me.

**_ Three hours later _ **

After three hours of driving,we finally arrived.I was tired,Roger had fallen asleep,"Roggie",i said,i poke his side,he's ticklish."Roger,wake up,we're here",i said,"leave me alone",he said."No",i said,i squeeze his sides,he woke up"prick",he said,"language!",George says,"sorry",Roger says,we got out the car,i lean on Roger."this is huge",me and Roger says"welcome home",George says.

**_Freddies room:_ **

** _Roger's room:_ **

Our bedrooms were huge.I went into mine."wow",i said.Roger came into my room,"wow this is huge",he said,"i know",i said,we went to Rogers room."Ha!i got the bigger room",i said,"mine is as big",he said,"we have both have a balcony each",he said,"fair point",i said.

We went downstairs for dinner.

**_ living room: _ **

**_ Kitchen and dining room and back garden: _ **

We went and sat in the dining room,i sat down carefully.Roger sat next to me.We got dinner.The leg braces were really getting annoying,i tightened them a little to stay on my legs.I felt rogers hand creep up my side"Stop",i said to him.We had dinner,i went to bed and took off my leg braces.i fell asleep.

I heard my door open,"night Freddie",i heard George says,he kissed my cheek and put the duvet on me,flicking off the light.

**_ The next morning,Monday  
_ ** **_ September sixteenth  _ **

I was first to wake up,we don't have school,i sat in bed,i put on my leg braces,brushed my teeth,did my hair,brushing it back.i went to wake up roger.I knock on his door,"Roger,get up",i said,i open his door,still asleep,i go to him,"Roggie,wakey wakey",i said"no mum",he groaned,"Not your mother",i teased."Freddie!",he squeaked,"Squeaker",i teased,"shut up",he said."you gotta get up,breakfast is soon",i said.i had to lean on the wall.

Roger finally got up and dressed.I waited for him.We went down for breakfast,Rogers arm around me.We sat at the dining table,"Morning you two",George says.Roger was still half asleep."Morning"we say.We got breakfast.

We ate.I had my appointment for my leg braces.

George drove us,we wont call him 'Dad'.

We get to the hospital,i had my regular doctor for this.I signed it."Freddie Bulsara?",Doctor Robertson calls,i stood up,he helped me.he does when i'm here."how've you been?",he asked,"Good",i said,he helped me up onto the exam bed,he took off the braces to make adjustments for them,i got my new ones in blue.he tightened them on,i carefully stood,holding onto the bed,he stood up,i walk toward him."how's that?",he asked,"feels good",i said.i sat on the exam bed,got my check up. 

"see you in a week",he says,i nodded,we hug.I walk toward to George and Roger.I could walk,it takes time to get use to new braces."how?",Roger asked,"he knows me Rog,Dr Robertson has always been my doctor since i was little",i said.

We went out to eat,it got harder to walk.it eased up after a while of walking.Roger helped me.I had to use crutches for now.We walked into the cafe.Me and Roger sat down,George went to order us drinks.i was on my phone,i got a text....

** _.............._ **

Brian:Hey,its Brian

Frederick:why do you have my number?

Brian:You dropped it before you left class

Frederick:Oh

Brian:could we meet up?

Frederick:Sure where?

Brian:park?

Frederick:Sounds great,give me five minutes

** _...................._ **

I told George i was going to meet up with a friend.i had my crutches.I went to the park to meet up with brian.I waited for him.I saw him."hey",i said,"Hi",he said."don't ask",i said,"Wasn't going to",he says.I was trying to stand."need help",he asked,"No",i said"it kinda hurts to walk with these stupid braces",i said."care to share?",he asked,"well,i was born with this stupid condition,causing me to need braces on my legs",i said."its hell to walk properly",i said,i could barely walk since i was standing so long.I try to walk forward,tripping,i fell on my arse,"don't laugh",i said."i'm not",he says.

he helped me up."you do need help",he says."fine i do",i admitted.I let go of him and try walking,i fell on my arse again,"fuck this",i mumble.i got up.

"i hate my life",i grumbled.My braces just broke."just great",i said."you okay?",Brian asked,"yea no,braces just broke",i said.I had to go back to the hospital.Brian offered to take me.

**This is what they look like:**

"please",i said,he helped me up,i grab my crutches,we walked together.We get there,i sign it,Brian kept his arm around me to stop me from falling again,"back again are we?",Doctor Robertson teased,"unfortunately yes",i said,"braces broke",i said,"i wonder how",he said,"i fell twice"i said.we went into his exam room,he helped me up onto the bed,took off the braces,checked me over for any injuries.

he put the new braces on me,in blue,he made sure to check them and tighten them.he helped me to stand.i grabbed onto the bed,i look up at Brian,who is deeply blushing."Brian,you're blushing",i said."am not",he says"yes you are",i said.

i walked toward Doctor robertson.i tripped a little.he helped me to stand,got me walking again."any pain?",he asked,"Some",i said.he nods,had me sit on the bed again,he loosened them not to much just so they wont fall off and break.

i stood and walked,"better?",he asked"yea",i said,he nods,hugged me,i got a lollipop.

Brian held out his arms,i went into them."Thanks",i said."its fine",he says."want to stay over?",he asked"sure",i said.I asked George if i could,he said yes,we walked to brian's.

we get there,his mum answers.

"Mum,is it okay if Freddie stays over tonight?",Brian asked,"sure,but do you parents know?",she asked,"he does",i said.we went up to Brian's room,i look at Brian,i can't get up stairs without falling."how do you expect me to get up there",i said."by doing this",he says,he picked me up."put me down!",i said,"No",he said,we got to his room.

he put me on his bed."thank you",i said."you're welcome",he says.i slept in my hoodie and jogging bottoms,i felt Brian's arm creep around me.

**_ The next morning  
_ **

**_ September 17th,Tuesday _ **

"Morning Freddie",Brian says."Hi",i said.We got up,Brian helped me with my leg braces.i stood up.i walk across the room."bloody hell",i said."i hate this"i said.We brushed our teeth.I stayed in a hoodie and jogging bottoms.Brian helped me downstairs.My braces were done tight.I fought not to swear.Brian was taking me out on a date since he asked.

we had breakfast.We walked to the park.We found a nice area,opposite the lake.Brian pulled me into his lap."get off me",i giggled."No",he says."Freddie,will you go out with me?",he asked,"YES!",i said.he kissed me gently,helping me up,he picked me up really,"Careful",i said."i can't bend my legs Brian",i said.he held me bridal style,my arms around his neck,we kissed and kissed.he walked me home.

his arm around me,"i'll see you tomorrow",i said,"bye",he says,we kiss.I let myself in,i went for a shower,took off the braces,held onto the wall,i dry myself off after and put on the braces and jogging bottoms with my warm hoodie,i dry my hair and brush it out."where have you been?",George asked,"out with a friend",i said.I sat down for dinner.me and Brian were out for the whole day.Roger joined us,"you okay?",i ask him"No",he said.I had a piano in my room.

After dinner,i went up to my room,sat at my piano.

**_ Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know  
What it means to me _ **

** _Love of my life, don't leave me  
You've stolen my love, you now desert me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back (back)  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me_ **

** _You will remember  
When this is blown over  
Everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you (I still love you)_ ** ** _  
_ **

** _I still love you_ **

** _Oh, hurry back, hurry back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know what it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life_ **

I wrote it for Brian."hey",Roger says,"what?",i said."who's it for?",he asked,"nobody",i said,"liar",he said,"i'm not",i said,"go to bed",i said,"nah",he said,his shirt rode up."go to bed",i said,poking his stomach with every word,he giggled."ticklish much",i tease."shut up!",he said."Stop Arguing!",George calls."sorry!",we shout back,Roger goes to bed so do i.

**_ The next morning  
10:00AM _ **

I was laying in bed.me and Brian were texting.

** _.............._ **

Brian:Good morning cutie

Frederick:Morning my love

Brian:good night?

Frederick:mm,couldn't stop thinking 'bout you

** _.................._ **

i got dressed,put on my leg braces.George came in,"Morning",he said,"Morning",i said.i got up,fell back onto my bed.George helped me up.i went to brush my teeth.we had breakfast.The door bell goes,Brian.I answer,"hey baby doll",he says,kissing me,"hey",i said.

** _These are Freddies leg braces:_ **

We go up to my room,i sat at my piano.I played 'Love of my life' which i wrote for Brian."oh doll",he said,"don't cry you sap",i said,"i love it",he says,we kissed."I love you too Freddie",Brian says,placing a kiss to my kissable lips."love you too Bri",i said.


	2. Chapter 2

**..........................................**

** Freddie _'_ s p.o.v **

As the hours go by,Brian and i spent cuddling and kissing in my room,"i love you",i said,"i love you too",he says.he had his arm around me.we kissed and cuddled,"knock knock",George says."Not now!",i said,Brian got up so did i,i sat at my piano,playing love of my life.George stood in the doorway listening.I soon stopped,stood up,holding onto my piano,George left my room.We quickly kiss.We went downstairs,Brian carried me.Bridal style,my arms around his neck."I love you",i whisper,"i love you too baby doll",he whispers.

we got downstairs,Brian puts me down.Roger walked in."what's up with you?",i ask,"Nothing",he says,"Roger,you're lying",i said,"i am not!",he bursts out,he pushed me,i fell back right onto my braces.Brian helped me up,"ow",i whimper.Brian picked me up,the braces had come off.Brian took me to his,asked his mum if she could drop us off at the hospital.

She does,Brian carried me in,i sign it."Freddie Bulsara?",Doctor robertson calls.we go in,i sat on the exam bed,"what happened?",he asked."Well,my adoptive brother pushed me,i landed on the braces",i said.he nods.he checked my legs for injuries,some cuts nothing to serious,I got an X Ray,results came back fine.

i got the new braces on my legs,like my old ones,he did the straps up tight,its like a tight hug.I got down with his and Brian's help,i walked toward Brian.he caught me.I kiss him.i stood up again."any pain?",doctor robertson asked."only a little",i said,i sat on the exam bed.

he took off the braces,checked my legs,they had bruised,he wraps a bandage around them then the braces on my legs.i got help to stand up.Brian held his arms out,i walk into them.We were sent home.Brian wrapped his arm around me,i kiss him.We got back to mine.We got in,i tripped a little,Brian caught me to stop me from falling."well well well",George says,"Not my fault",i said."go apologise to Roger!",he said,"what?!",i said."Go",he says,"fine",i huffed,Brian had to carry me,he put me down,i knock on his door"go away",Roger says."Roger,i'm sorry",i said."Leave me alone",he said,i open his door,"Roger",i said,"look at me",i then say to him,pulling the duvet away from him,i held out my arms.

"Roggie,i'm sorry",i say"please rog",i said."No!Leave me alone!I wish we never met!",he says,My heart shattered,"fine then",i said,i shut his door.went downstairs,in tears."i'm leaving",i said."No you're not",George says,"i am,go to roger and tell him to piss off!",i said.I walked out the house.Brian went after me,"what's wrong?",he asked."Roger said,'i wish we never met' ",i said."that prick",Brian says "i know",i say sadly.

Brian kisses me,i kiss back.Brian took me out to the club.We had a romantic meal then went out to the club to slow dance,"oh Brian",i said."i love you",he says."i love you too!",i said.we walked in.We went to the dance floor and slow danced,my arms around Brian's neck,his hands on my waist,his head touching mine."oh bloody hell",we giggled.

"i want this to be our wedding song when we're older",i said,"definitely",Brian says as 'Can't help falling in love' plays.we danced the evening away."i love you Brian",i said."i love you too Freddie",Brian says softly,we kissed.Brian took me to the lake,"you didn't have to",i said,"i did,i love you Freddie",Brian says,"i love you too",i say."Freddie,i want you to take this ring and Promise to stay with me forever when we grow old together",he says"yes i promise Brian so much",i said,he puts the ring on my ring finger.

** _This is the ring:_ **

Brian walked me home,he kissed my hand."i love you",i said,"I love you too",he says,we kiss before i let myself in,i waved Brian home.I was crying because of my evening with Brian.George came out.I was in a romantic suit that Brian had given me."where have you been?",he asked,"out with Brian",i said."we had a romantic evening",i said,wiping my tears away.

we sat down for dinner,Roger joined,he wouldn't look at me,"do tell",George says."Well,Brian took me out to dinner then out to the club,we slow danced,he took me to the lake,it was romantic,he gave me a promise ring",i said."What did he say?",George asked"He said 'Freddie,i want you to take this ring and promise to stay with me forever when grow old together' ",i said,"i said yes to him",i smiled.George hugged me.

"we had a nice evening together",i say."well sure!",Roger spoke up,"what's your problem?",i ask,"you!you took Brian from me!",he says,"Brian asked me out first,what is your problem with me being with him!I LOVE HIM!",i said.I wipe my eyes.

"i love Brian,Roger,He loves me,deal with it!",i snapped,i went off to my room,i had one downstairs.i slept with the braces on.I cried,"Freddie?",George says,"yes....dad",i said,"What's wrong",he asked,i look up at him,he sat with me."i don't know what rogers problem is.Can't he see i love Brian by the way Brian gave me a promise ring",i said."since Brian took me out,confessed his love for me,we've kissed one to many times",i say.

"Brian loves me a lot",i said.I asked Brian to come over.i waited,he comes into my room."hey baby doll",Brian says."hey baby",i said,we kissed."whats wrong?",Brian asked,putting me on his lap."Brian,this is my....dad,George Michael",i said."nice to meet you",Brian says,kissing me after.We went to the dining room,George sat Roger down,i sat with Brian. 

"Roger,apologise to Freddie please,you really hurt him with what you said tonight",George says,"I'm not gonna apologise",Roger says,"Roger,do you want to be grounded for a month",George asked."I'm not apologising if i like Brian!",he says,"what",i said,"Roger,i never liked you",Brian says,"i could never,i like Freddie more,i always have,the shy boy of the school,my little Freddie",Brian says,kissing my cheek"i love you too Brian",i said.

"I've always like Freddie,i first noticed you Freddie when you first walked into my class,shy little 12 year old",Brian said."awe",i say."look at us now Bri",i said,"two lovers",he says,we kissed."Don't be jealous Roger",i said,"shut up Bucky"he said,"what did you say to me",i said,"i said,shut up bucky",he says,i got up,holding onto the table"you know what roger?Get your ass out this house now,before i do it myself!",i snap.

"roger,go to your room!",George says to him,"Now",he added.Roger does and ran off to his room,we heard the door slam."sorry Freddie",George says,"No,its fine,i'm used to it",i said."i'll sleep at Brian's tonight",i said,George nods,hugs me,kisses my cheek.Me and Brian got going.

We get to brian's,we went up to his room.We lay in bed,cuddling.

**_ The next morning  
_ **

**_ September 18th _ **

"Morning baby doll",Brian whispers to me,"Freddie",he says,i wont answer him."come on talk to me,don't make me tickle your sides",he said,i roll my eyes"I'm not ticklish",i said.Brian starts to slowly flutter his fingertips along my side,i roll over to face him.We kiss,we got up,i got dressed,i put on a hoodie and my jeans,Brian helped me put on my braces,helping me up,we took a walk along the beach.

"I love you",i said."i love you too",Brian said,we kiss.We went to the club where Brian first took me,we slow danced the morning away.We went to the cafe,we shared a hot chocolate for two.our hands linked on the table."well if it isn't bucky",Paul.

"piss Off",i snap."really?bucky",he said,"Shut up",i said,"No buck toothed faggot",he said,i punched him in the face.Me and Brian left,i made Brian carry me.he took me home.

Brian kisses the top of my hand,i blushed,we kissed.I let myself in."I'm home!",i said.Roger came out of his room,glaring at me,my knuckles were split raw."what happened?",George asked me,the minute he saw me."saw an ex,punched him in the face,he deserved it",i said.

"Freddie",he warned,"i know",i said,i let him clean my knuckles.he wrapped a bandage around my hand.

**_ Couple years pass _ **

Its been a couple years,i'm sixteen so is Brian,George is Twenty three.Brian and i are together still.We've been planning to move in together,once we turn eighteen.I still have the braces on my legs.Doctor robertson makes adjustments so the braces fit.Me and Brian still have school.We graduate early.Today is graduation for our year,me and Brian were ready.

"Brian May and Freddie Bulsara!",the Principle,Mr Foster says,we go up together.We got our degrees,mine is Graphic design and Brian's astrophysics.

We both had a speech ready.Roger had to wait until he was sixteen,he was fifteen at the moment.After getting our degrees.me and Brian,kissed,went to our families.George hugged me,kissing my forehead,"i'm proud of you",he says,i nodded.me and Brian look at each other and hugged and kissed.We invited Brian's family to dinner with us to the RITZ.Me and Brian went ahead.We had a reservation,we went and sat down in the booth,i ordered a water so did Brian.

We held hands,"Bri,are we still gonna get married when we're older?",i ask,"of course we are baby doll",he said."in fact",he says.i was shocked,he got down on one knee and..."Freddie bulsara,when we first met at fourteen,i fell for you,i meant everything to you with the promise ring,will you do me the honors and marry me?",he proposed."YES YES!",i said.Brian picked me up,span me around.

_**This is the engagement ring:** _

"i love it",i squeaked,tearing up"don't cry",Brian says,"i'm happy Bri,i love it",i said,we kissed again,he held me tighter.our families soon arrived,i wipe my eyes.Brian held my hand under the table."What are you two hiding?",George asked,"Nothing.....dad",i said.Brian smiled at me,i blushed and hid it.Brian rubbed my knuckles"love you",he mouthed."Stop it",i mouth to him,"we have something to say",Brian says,we stood up."mum,dad",he said,"dad",i said."you know how we've been dating now for a couple years?",Brian says,our families nod,"well,we're engaged",i said.

"Brian proposed",i smile at my now fiance. 

Brian's family looked pissed at us."uh oh",Brian mumbled,"uh oh indeed",George says standing up.We left the RITZ.

Brian and i did.

"i love you fiance.",i giggle"i love you too _Fiancee_ ",Brian says,kissing the tip of my nose.we went to where Brian first asked me out.

** _This is the park:_ **

i wipe my eyes,"What's wrong?",Brian asked,"Nothing,fiance",i said,"Liar",he says,"its nothing!",i said."Freddie,where did this bruise come from",he asked,"leave me alone",i said."Tell me",he says,"Brian stop it!",i said."Freddie,baby doll",he said,"stop it Brian",i said."i don't have to tell you everything that goes on!",i said"babe,",he said,"piss off",i said.

"Freddie,baby doll,i care about you",he said,"i...i know",i said"come here",he says,i do and fell into his arms.Brian picked me up.We kissed and sat down at the lake."i love you",i said,"i love you too",Brian says."I'm happy we're engaged",i said,"me too",he said."Freddie",Brian says,"mm",i hummed,"where did the bruises really come from?",he asked"N Nowhere",i said,"baby doll",he said.I got up,my leg braces supported me for now.

"tell me please",Brian says,"No",i said,"please baby doll,i'll give you all the kisses you want",he says,"Not gonna work",i said,kissing him,his arms hooked around me,supporting me,i wrap mine around him.we kissed."Brian Harold May!",We hear Brian's mother and father shout then..."Freddie Bulsara Michael",George shouts."We're trapped,i can't run",i said.we kissed again,moved further down the lake side."i like this so much",i said,"so do i",Brian said.We kiss and kiss and kiss.

"i love you",i said,"i love you too",Brian said.we had pre planned our wedding.we chose a date,next week.We didn't tell our families.Yet."babe,are you ticklish?",Brian asked me,"No",i said."Okay",he said,we kissed.we went back to mine.we go up to my room.We lay together.

Brian pulls the duvet over us.We cuddled.

 ** _The next morning_**   
_**At college**_

Brian and I start college today."Morning baby doll",Brian says,"Morning baby",i said.Brian sat between my legs and lifts my hoodie,"I love you",i said,"I love you too",Brian says,he starts kissing my stomach and around my belly button,"Brian baby stop it!",i said,"why does it tickle?",he teased."No",i said,kissing him and nosing his cheek.

We kiss and stay in bed.George came into my room"Freddie,get up",he says "No go bother Roger",i said."Freddie,get up!",he said,"leave me alone",i spat.Brian wrapped his arm around me.George slammed my door shut.I put my head on Brian's chest,"its okay baby doll",Brian says,"he hates me",i said,"No,he doesn't",Brian says,"he does Bri,he's my adoptive dad",i said.

Brian strokes my hair softly.we kiss."hey Brian",i said,"yes my love",he says,"you know how we always wanted to live together",i said,he nods,"i got us an apartment",i said."here or?",he asked."i've always wanted to live in LA but i got us one here",i said.

Brian nods."all our stuff is already there",i giggle.we got up and dressed.i put on jeans.Brian helped me get my braces on,doing the back straps.he helped me up.I left George a note.

** _.............._ **

**_Dear George/dad,  
I am moving out today with Brian into our new flat,i will be fine i know i am only sixteen but trust me,i can care for myself,i have Brian to help me now.So please trust me,i love you dad,_ **

**_Freddie xx_ **

**_..................... _ **

Me and Brian left.I took him to our new flat."welcome home",i said.we kissed."i love it baby",he said,"i love you too",i said,we go inside."go have a look",i said,

I sat in our living room,i heard Brian squealing and crying."i love you!",he said,"i love you too,hey!Watch the legs",i said."sorry baby doll",he said.We kissed.i watched Brian get up.We didn't know there was glass on the floor,Brian had stepped on it,"sit down",i said,he laid his legs in my lap,"awe",i said,i clean the cut,pull out the glass gently and painlessly. 

i wrap his foot in a bandage,"almost done baby",i said.i finish"there done",i said,i kiss him.we clean up the glass.I left Brian to sort out dinner.he picked me up,carried me to our dining table,sat me down,we ate dinner.I was scared to be away from home.We finished dinner,with the braces that i have on,i can slightly walk better.we did the dishes.Brian carried me to our room."come to bed"i said,"i will",he says,kissing me,we had already changed.Brian got into bed with me,wrapped an arm around me.

**_ 11:00PM _ **

I was tossing and turning,i kept the braces on.Tears streamed down my cheeks."Freddie,Freddie wake up!",i heard Brian says,i shot awake."come here baby doll",he then said softly,i do,"whats wrong?",he asked,"i'm scared",i said,"what of",he asked,"to be away from home",i said."awe doll",Brian says,kissing my cheek,he pulls the duvet over us.I put my head on his chest,Brian loosened the braces for me.

We cuddled all night.

**_ The next morning  
  
_ **

"Good morning baby doll",Brian says,"Mm morning",i yawn.Brian does the braces on my legs up for me,he helped me off the bed."Brian,i'm still scared",i said."I know baby doll",he said.We sat on the sofa,cuddling.the doorbell goes.Brian answers it."its your dad",Brian said,"let him in",i said."Freddie",George says,"mm",i hum."what were you thinking,moving out at sixteen",he said,"i'm sorry",i squeaked,"look at me",he says,i do,"I'm not mad Freddie",he said.

"come here",he says,i shook my head."Freddie",he says,he cups my cheek."i'm not mad with you",he says."i get you and Brian wanted your own space",he said,i nodded."what's wrong?",he asked,"i'm scared",i said."Freddie,you moved closer to the house if you are aware",he said."i know",i said."do you want to come home?",he asked,i nodded.

"alright",he says."come on",he says,We let Brian move in.We got back to the house.My braces were on tight.i go up to my room."Freddie?Are you okay?",George asked,"dunno",i said.he came into my room,felt my forehead."you feel normal",he says."whats really wrong?",he asked,"were you homesick?",George asked,i nodded,he kisses my cheek"its normal to feel homesick and to be scared to be away from home",he said,i nodded,tears in my eyes,"don't cry",he said,"Can't help it dad",i said,"you just called me dad",he said,"i have been for two years,you didn't notice",i said,he kisses my cheek again.

i try to stand,fell forward.George caught me.i couldn't stand.

My braces needed tightening.i do them.I try to stand."walk toward me",he said,i do.he caught me as i fell."i love you dad",i said,"i love you too darling",he says.he held me to him,my legs were weak.We went up to the hospital.

"Freddie Michael",Dr Robertson called.We stood up,George's arm around me helping me walk.

I sat on the exam bed."what seems to be the problem",he asked."how's walking with the braces",he asked,"Not good",i said,"how so?",he asked."it hurts to walk and i feel weak",i said.Dr Robertson nodded and took off the braces.he had me walk without them,i fell into George's arms,he puts me onto the exam bed,i got tighter braces for my legs.Doctor robertson puts them on me,doing them up,i carefully got down,walked towards George.

"how's that feel?",he asked."Good",i said.

Dr Robertson had me walk to him,i do.i sat on the exam bed.I was free to go home.George had an arm around me.

 ** _At home,that evening_**

By the time we got home,i was tired,i skipped out on dinner.I went to bed.Brian soon came."whats wrong?",he asked.I didn't answer,"Freddie",Brian says"Fuck off",i said."love you baby doll",Brian says,kissing my cheek and pulling me close,"to tight!",i said,"Brian,to tight!",i said."sorry",he says,"don't do that",i said,he went to sleep,i went to find George/dad.

I went and sat in the kitchen,i still can't walk properly with the braces but its getting better."what are you doing up,Mister?",he says,"can't sleep",i said."why?",George asked."is it about the braces",he asked,i nodded."what's wrong?",he asked,"i feel useless,i can't walk properly with them,it sucks",i said.


	3. chapter 3

**_ Freddie's p.o.v _ **

After talking with my dad(George).We slept on the sofa.

**_ The next morning _ **

"Good Morning",he said to me,"mm morning dad",i mumble.Roger soon got up."Morning Rog",i said."whats up",i ask"Nothing",he said."Roger,tell me the truth",i said.he took off his top,"where did these come from?",i ask."Roger,are you being bullied in school?",i asked,he nodded,"I'm sorry",he said,"its not your fault Rog",i said."come here",i said."i might have a surprise for you",i said.i took him to the guest room,"go on",i said,"Y you got me a cat",he said,"i did,comfort cat,she can tell when you're upset and will give you comfort when needed and even cat cuddles",i said,i got her out,"whats her name ?",Roger asked."she doesn't have one,name her",i said."umm Tiffany",he says,"lovely name",i said.i gave Tiffany to Roger to hold,"there we go",i said.

"she's so cute"he said,"she is",i said,we go to the living room.I sat next to Roger,carefully."Morning baby doll",Brian says,"Morning",i said,kissing him."who's the little cutie",Brian says"Rogers cat,i bought for him",i said,Roger was to in for it,cuddling.Brian sat with me,arm around me.

"she's his comfort cat,she'll be able to tell when rogers upset or needs comfort",i said.Brian nods."thank you so much Freddie"Roger,says."its fine Roggie",i said."you're my brother",i added,kissing his cheek."i'd do anything for you",i say.

Tiffany nosed Rogers cheek,licking him"Tiff",i said."she already loves you",i said.

"she's so cute and fluffy!",Roger squealed.he does have his episodes.We decided to get roger checked out at the doctors.he agreed to it.

we were allowed to have tiffany with us along as she's on a lead.

We get there,i gave Tiffany to roger,i was holding the lead,"Roger Taylor?",Rogers doctor,Dr Williams called.

**_ an hour later _ **

We finally got a diagnosis.Roger has autism no wonder why he has sudden outbursts of anger.We went home,i hugged Roger."don't cry roggie,its okay",i said."i'm a retard Freddie",he said"No,you're not",i said"you're roggie,my little cutie,my brother",i said."i love you rog",i said.We went up to my room,i had difficulty.we get to my room.I sat on the bed,"Roger,don't think badly of yourself",i say softly.

I kiss the side of his head."Roger,look at me,i'm basically the same,i have no use of my legs without my leg braces",i said."i can't walk without them",i said.i do them up tight.Brian stood in the doorway,"come here Bri,i think Rog needs love and a cuddle",i said.

Roger hid his face."oh roggie",i said,i poke his side,i heard a squeal,"ticklish?",i tease,"No!",he said,i smirk,tickling his sides,he giggles and kicks."St stop!",he laughs,"No",i said."please!",he giggles.

"admit it",i said,tickling his ribs now."F fine i admit!",he squeals.I stopped the attack."Meanie!",he said.I roll my eyes,"get some rest",i said.He nodded.Me and Brian went to bed."bloody hell",i said.

"whats wrong,baby doll",he asked,"Nothing,Nothing",i said.

With that,we fell asleep.Brian's arm around me"i love you",i said.I heard Roger wake up.I go and check on him,i bring tiffany with me."hey rog",i said,i gave him tiffany.

"whats wrong?why is my baby boy crying?",i ask."nightmare",he said."oh rog",i said.i sat with him as Tiffany nuzzled herself into Rogers chest.

I sat with him,rubbing his back.

**_....................................................._ **

** _This is the end_ **


End file.
